1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal apparatus, a screen sharing method, a program, and a screen sharing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a screen sharing service providing system of sharing a display screen, in which an input operation is effected, by sending and receiving data of a small data amount,
Between information processing apparatuses, on which the same content is displayed on screens of the information processing apparatus, in the example of the screen sharing service providing system, the information processing apparatus having an operation right sends operation information corresponding to an input operation to another information processing apparatus. Further, the input operation on the sending side is reproduced on the screen of the other information processing apparatus in conformity with the received operation information (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-108872